ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Premiere
Summary Ryan moves into Newport Beach, and is not accepted by Luke Ward nor Kirsten Cohen. But he does find comfort within the "girl next door", beauty Marissa Cooper. He is unable to return home when he finds his family has moved away. Seth Cohen becomes friends with him and starts to get into the Newport social scene. Sandy and Kirsten Cohen fight over whether to let him into the house. Marissa becomes attracted to Ryan and becomes concerned about her father's financial troubles. Episode Guide Trey and Ryan Atwood see a '70s Camaro parked on the street. Trey tells Ryan, "I'm your older brother. If I don't teach you this, who will?" Trey then smashes the window with a crowbar. Ryan sees a police car and hesitates. When the police car turns around, Trey urges for Ryan to get in and he obliges. The car chases them down, and they eventually crash and give themselves up. Ryan then meets with his public defender, Sandy Cohen. Ryan asks about his brother, and Sandy says that Trey was not a minor and would be serving time. Sandy says that he can make the charge a misdemeanor, and encourages Ryan to try and change his behavior and develop some aspirations in life. Ryan is skeptical. Dawn Atwood comes to pick Ryan up. Sandy introduces himself and seems disturbed by her behavior as she screams at Ryan. He hands Ryan his card in case he needs it. Ryan and Dawn arrive at home, and she tells him to get out of the house. After A.J., hey boyfriend, starts to intervene, Ryan starts a fight and A.J. makes sure that he leaves the house. Ryan tries to call friends at a pay phone as Phantom Planet's California plays. After being rejected several times, he decides to call Sandy to find a place to stay. Sandy picks up Ryan, who doesn't understand why he has such a nice car. Sandy explains that his wife makes a lot of money. They drive back to Sandy's house in Newport Beach. Sandy has Ryan stay in the car while he goes to speak to his wife, Kirsten Cohen. Kirsten is reluctant to let Ryan stay, considering his trouble with the law. Kirsten eventually relents and gathers supplies for Ryan to use in the pool house. Meanwhile, Ryan has a cigarrette at the end of the driveway. Next door, Marissa Cooper is waiting for a ride. She asks Ryan who he is. He tells her he is whatever she wants him to be. He eventually tells her the story, and she says that Ryan is really the Cohens' nephew from Boston, in order to avoid social awkwardness, considering the town's judgmental nature. Sandy comes back out in order to tell Ryan that he can come in, and Marissa quickly drops her cigarrette and says hi to him. Luke Ward, Marissa's boyfriend then comes and picks her up. Sandy tells Ryan that he can't smoke in the house, so he drops his cigarrette and Sandy ashes it for him. The next day, Ryan walks into the house and meets Seth Cohen, who is playing video games. He invites him to play, and eventually Sandy comes in and tells Seth to show Ryan around. They decide to go sailing on Seth's boat, the Summer Breeze. Seth tells Ryan that he wants to sail to Tahiti with his crush, Summer Roberts, whom he has never spoken to. At Marissa's house, two SEC agents ask to see Marissa's father, Jimmy Cooper. She lies and says she doesn't know where she is. She then talks to her father and asks about why them keep coming over. Jimmy says it isn't a big deal, but Marissa is sceptical. The Cohens and Ryan then attend a fashion show fundraiser. Ryan is disturbed by the people around him, and tries to get a 7 and 7. Kirsten catches him, and he gives her the beverage. Seth tries to start up a conversation with Luke Ward, but he blows him off. Seth then points out Summer to Ryan. Sandy sees them and points at her, embarassing Seth. Ryan tells Sandy "way to salt his game." Once at the fashion show, the adults begin to talk about money. They talk about how Jimmy is a great financial advisor. Jimmy is disturbed by this and goes to the bathroom. Ryan is there and watches as Jimmy breaks down. Summer is attracted to Ryan, and invites him over to Holly Fischer's house. Ryan tells Seth that they should go, telling him that Summer wanted him to come. Ryan and Seth arrive at the party and are obviously uncomfortable with the new situation. Luke takes a blonde girl out to walk along the beach while Marissa is busy. She asks about Marissa, but Luke tells her not to worry about it. Summer gets drunk and tries to make a move on Ryan. Seth misinterprets the conversation and tells Ryan to head back to Chino and to just steal a car at the party. The party-goers overhear this, and express their disgust. Seth heads off to the beach. However, some water polo players see Seth and start to pick on him. Ryan comes to Seth's defense, and punches Luke. Luke's friends jump in and start to beat up the both of them. The next morning, Kirsten finds Seth and Ryan in the guest house. Seth tells her they got drunk and got in a fight. Kirsten is upset, and tells Sandy she wants Ryan out of the house. Ryan goes upstairs and says goodbye to Seth, who tells him it's cool and gives him a map to Tahiti. Sandy drives him back to Chino, and he sees Marissa as they drive away. When they get back to Ryan's house, they find that Dawn and her boyfriend moved out. Sandy tells Ryan to get back in their car and they head back to Newport. Memorable Quotes : Marissa: Who are you? : Ryan: Whoever you want me to be. : Marissa: Okay. : Seth: Why don't you go back to Chino? I'm sure there are a bunch of really nice cars in the parking lot that you could steal. : Summer: Chino? Eww! : Marissa: So, what do you think of Newport? : Ryan: I think I could get into a lot less trouble where I'm from. : Marissa: You have no idea. : Ryan Atwood: This is a nice car. I didn't know your kind of lawyer made money. : Sandy Cohen: No, we don't. But my wife does. : Luke Ward: Welcome to the O.C., bitch. This is how it's done in Orange County. : Kirsten: You brought him home? This is not a stray puppy, Sandy. : Sandy: I know that, Kirsten. : Kirsten: I knew it was only a matter of time before you started bringing home felons. : Seth Cohen: Oh, hey, do you want to play 'Grand Theft Auto'? It's pretty cool. You can, like, steal cars and ... not that that's cool ... or uncool. I don't know. : Ryan Atwood: Way to salt his game, Mr. Cohen. : Newport Woman: Did I hear you were from Canada? : Ryan Atwood: Yes, yes you did. : Ryan: Welcome to the dark side. : Seth: Welcome to the dark side. : Sandy: He's not a criminal mastermind. He's a kid that has no one and nowhere to go. : Ryan: Where's my brother? : Sandy: Uh, Trey is over 18. Trey stole a car; Trey had a gun in his pants, an ounce of pot in his pocket, a couple of priors. I'm guessing right now, Trey's looking at three to five years. But Trey's not my concern. : Ryan: Modern medicine is advancing to the point where the average human life span will be 100. But I read this article which said Social Security is supposed to run out by the year 2025, which means people are going to have to stay at their jobs until they're 80. So I don't want to commit to anything too soon. : Marissa: So, what are you doing here, seriously? : Ryan: Seriously? I stole a car. Crashed it. Actually, my brother did. Since he had a gun and drugs on him, he's in jail. I got out, and my mom threw me out. She was pissed off and drunk. So, Mr. Cohen took me in. : Marissa: You're their cousin from Boston, right? : Ryan: Right. : Newport Woman #1: What are you doing, putting my daughter in Calvin Klein? She was supposed to wear Vera Wang. : Peggy: And she would if she had the chest to hold it up. It's called puberty, honey. It'll happen. Okay, girls, chop chop. Show time. : Julie: Do you like my hair this straight or is it too Avril Lavigne? : Marissa: No, it looks good, Mom. : Julie: Oh, Marissa. You look... oh honey, I thought you were going to wear your hair down. Pulled back like that, it's a little harsh on your angles. : Julie: It's going to be so amazing tonight. Are you going to wear the Donna Karan, Maris? I thought it was very forgiving. : Sandy: Don't salt his game, honey. : Kirsten: What the hell does that mean? : Sandy: There's a whole world outside this Newport Beach bubble. : Kirsten: You don't seem to mind living in this bubble. : Sandy: I know there's something else out there. : Sandy: So, I'd thought we'd head out to the fashion show at around seven. : Seth: Yeah, okay. Have fun. : Sandy: Come on. It's a whole new school year, Seth. : Seth: It's also the same kids, Dad. Why do they even need a fashion show? Every day's a fashion show for these people. : Sandy: Yeah, well, Ryan has to go. Marissa invited him. : Seth: Marissa invited you? I've lived next door to Marissa since, like, forever. Her dad almost got married to my mom even and, like, she's never even invited me to a birthday. : Sandy: That is not true. They did not almost get married. : Seth: Eh. : Ryan: Hey, maybe Summer will be there. : Seth: That's interesting. She is Marissa's best friend. 7:00? : Sandy: Smart kid like you. You got to have a plan. Some kind of a dream. : Ryan: Yeah, right. Let me tell you something, okay? Where I'm from, having a dream doesn't make you smart. Knowing it won't come true? That does. : Seth: Wow, I'm sorry. I should really learn to knock... in case, there's a threesome going on in the bathroom. : Sandy: When did you become so cynical? : Kirsten: When did you become so self-righteous? : Sandy: I've always been self-righteous. You used to find it charming. Cast Starring * Peter Gallagher as Sandy Cohen * Kelly Rowan as Kirsten Cohen * Benjamin McKenzie as Ryan Atwood * Mischa Barton as Marissa Cooper * Adam Brody as Seth Cohen * Chris Carmack as Luke Ward * Tate Donovan as Jimmy Cooper Special Guest Stars * Melinda Clarke as Julie Cooper * Rachel Bilson as Summer Roberts * Daphne Ashbrook as Dawn Atwood * Ashley Hartman as Holly Fischer * Bradley Stryker as Trey Atwood * Ruth Williamson as Peggy * Shailene Woodley as Kaitlin Cooper Co-Starring * Larry Anderson as Bob Coughlin * Ron del Barrio as A.J. * Drew Fuller as Norland * Alison Simpson as Karen Coughlin * Kimberly Stanphill as Betsy * Collin Stark as Saunders * Marisa Theodore as Nikki * Josh Waters as Keg Bro * Barry Wiggins as Steve * Jen MacNeil as Ariel (uncredited) * Camille Mana as Fashion P.A. * Christine Romeo as Newport Woman * Todd Sherry as Waiter Music * "California" by Phantom Planet * "Sweet Honey" by Slightly Stoopid * "All Around The World" by Cooler Kids * "Swing Swing" by The All-American Rejects * "Hands Up" by The Black Eyed Peas * "I'm A Player" by The K.G.B * "Into Dust" by Mazzy Star * "Honey and the Moon" by Joseph Arthur * "Let It Roll" by Maximum Roach * "Show Me" by Cham Pain External Links * Pilot at The Internet Movie Database * Pilot at Television Without Pity Category:Episodes